The Good Luck Procedure
by TheShinningLight
Summary: All Maya wanted was a little good luck.My version of a deleted scene from that "Sienna" manga.Phoenix/Maya.


**Authors Note****:****I've been thinking of writing a Phoenix Wright fanfiction for awhile now..I'm quite obsessed with the game at the moment...**

**Oh well.****.****Th****is**** story is just **_**supposed**_** be a deleted scene from that fan-made manga..You know..where Phoenix,Maya and Edgeworth visit ****Diego**** in the hospital? Yeah..that manga kind of disturbed me.**** I think you can guess why...Yeah,it was because of all the Yaoi,mostly. **

**So,here's a Phoenix/Maya one-shot! There is no Yaoi in this. Sorry. **

**Any who,uh,enjoy the fanfic..I guess..It's pretty horribly written...I'm really bad at this kind of thing...****Sorry if anybody is out of character...This my first Phoenix Wright fanfic,so I apologize. Oh,the italics is Phoenix's and Maya's thoughts,just thought I'd say that.. On with the story!**

**The Good Luck P****rocedure**

"Well,I'm going to channel Mia now,for Diego'sake.." She couldn't help but feel guilty for happened that day,it was all her fault..she couldn't protect her sister... This was her way of making it up to her. However,she just to wanted do one small thing...

"Wait..uhh..Nick can you do a small favor for me?"

"Oh,sure..Maya what is it?"

"It's just a small..um..task..I have to do before I channel her..In order to channel a spirit for a long time.." She was stuttering."'I'm going to need you to do this procedure with me Nick..but,you have to promise me,you won'freak out or..get embarrassed or try to stop it..otherwise,it won't give me good luck.." She blushed,she knew she was lying but,she had really been wanting to do this for a long time...

"Wait,this..just gives you,_good luck_,Maya?" "That's it?" "I was expecting it to give you more than just 'good luck'.."

"Well,I need all the good luck I can get..Mr. Edgeworth..I'm kind of still in training you know?" "I don'want to mess anything up.." "Nick theres really nothing to worry about.." "It'll only take like..three to five seconds at most.." She blushed again. She really wanted Nick to do this for her. She was so glad Pearl wasn't there to see this..

"Okay,Maya." "I'll help you with this procedure.."(_I still wonder what this "procedure" is..Oh well,it __**is **__Maya after all.._)

"Wait..why does Wright have to help you,with this procedure..?" "He doesn'have any experience with spiritual channeling,last time I checked.."

"Obviously,I must have _some_ kind,Edgeworth otherwise she wouldn't of asked me.."Phoenixsaid folding his arms. (_Oh,Edgeworth,you really don't have a clue,do you?_)

"Exactly,Mr. Edgeworth!" "Nick has had lots of experience with it." She nodded."Although,that really has nothing to do with this procedure..""I just really need Nick'assistance with this.."

"He's just..." She paused. "Nick..would you,just let me do it already?" She screamed in frustration. She suddenly blushed as she saw Phoenix and Edgeworth staring at her weirdly."I mean...I just want to get this done quickly so I can channel Mia quicker and won'have to deal with Diego's suffering.."

(_Diego Armando,suffer? Ha. He almost became permanently blind,because Dahlia Hawthorne put poison in his coffee mug,and yet..he __**still**__ drinks coffee constantly..*Sigh*Anyway,I still wonder what Maya wants me to do..I hope it's nothing __**too**__ embarrassing,I mean..Edgeworth,would __**right **__here to witness it!_)

It was at the moment,Maya did something,Phoenix had **never **expected...

"Whoa!" "Did you just...!" Phoenix had practically just jumped out of his skin,Maya just...kissed him! The whole scene must of been pretty amusing,because Edgeworth couldn't stop laughing...

(_Yep,I was right..Maya did do something that embarrassed me...I'm not complaining or anything..but..did she __**really**__ have to kiss me...IN FRONT OF EDGEWORTH? Great,now he can use this to black-mail me at whim now,really __that's__ just great..I can feel my face turning red now...this is really turning out to be a __**great **__day..._)

"Aww, Nick!" "'You're really cute when you blush,Nick!""And,yep I did,Nick!" "I hope that wasn'_too _or embarrassing." She giggled. "I just wanted you to to my first Nick.." She looked down at the floor. "After all,after I channel Mia..her and Diego are probably going to be _all _over other.." "I just wanted...practice..I guess.." "Nick,you'll make Diego stop if he does anything _too _inappropriate right?"

(_Oh,I'll stop him alright..More like __**attempt**__ to beat him to the ground. *Sigh* Only attempt,because it's not nice to beat up a blind person...it really has nothing to do with the fact,I'm not exactly..physically fit._)

"So..wait..Maya,you just **kissed**__me_**...**_for__practice?" He said a little offended."I thought you said it was for good luck!"

"Ha!"Diego murmured in the background,he had been listening the entire time,even though everybody though he was still sleeping.

"Maybe it _was_meant for good luck..or maybe it _wasn't_.." She giggled. "Maybe,I just did it because I'd rather not have had my first kiss with Mr. Armando or Mr. Edgeworth.." She lied,she knew she liked it,she kissed Phoenix on purpose,he was _really _ special to her,and she loved him,deeply,not she would never admit that. She could feel her self blushing madly. "I guess,you'never know Nick,because I'll never tell you." She giggled.

(_It's a shame that Pearl "borrowed" my magatama...I could of been able to drag that secret out of her...I guess,I__'__ll __just __have to wait__ for that secret to be revealed.__However,I'm __**not **__going to__ be__ look__ing __forward to "Mia" kissing Diego in Maya's body..Nor, will I enjoy coming to court tomorrow,and listening to Edgeworth try to crack jokes about this day...I can see it now... The judge pounding his gavel away and saying, _

"_I declare the defendant..Phoenix Wright..__**GULITY **__of being in love with Maya Fey!" *groan* This really had been a pretty crazy day.._)

**The End.**

**Bonus Story!**

"So,Maya..Pearl told me about this ritual you have to do at the spirit temple..it's called the Deep Kiss ritual, or something like that..just what is it _about __exactly?" "_And,what do you _do_ exactly?" "Pearl was very vague about it.."

(_Knowing Pearl,it probably involves 'special someones' *chuckle* _)

"Oh,you put you'lips together like this..."(_Wait..was Nick really asking me to do this? Oh well,might as well surprise him.__Just immagine his face!_)_._Maya quickly puckered her lips together.

"Okay..and..?" Phoenix immediately did the same action as Maya,he really had no idea what he was getting him self into..

"You lean forward and..." There faces got really close to each other,they were practically touching,both of them were blushing pretty badly. They just needed to get a little closer...

"MYSTIC MAYA..!" "COME OUTSIDE!" "I FOUND A PRETTY BUTTERFLY!" "Can you two help me catch it?" "It's really fast.."

"I think it'scared of me..because...it keeps flying away from me..."Her face dropped a little. Her face lightened up in shock as she saw what was going on. "'I'm so sorry!" "I didn'mean to interrupt you two!" "I see Mystic Maya told you about the Deep Kiss ritual,Mr. Nick!" Her face was filled with delight. "'I'll just...ask that scruffy detective to help me catch that butter-fly..." "You two have fun!"She giggled as she ran out the door.

(_Mental note:I think Franzika has rubbed off Pearl..better watch out for that..And that just now was really embarrassing..I hope to god,nobody spreads rumors about me and Maya now...Pearl has a habit of letting things slip..*gulp* This was awkward..._)

**The End.**

**Authors Note:**** Was it bad? I hope it wasn't too bad.. If it was,I'll gladly take it down. Please read and review! **


End file.
